


La mejor forma de comenzar el día.

by LoftinessWitch



Category: IDENTITY V, Wusoph, idv, wuseph
Genre: IDKWHYIMWRITTINGTHISOMGIMSOSORRY, Joseph lo hizo a propósito, M/M, Thisisnotmycomfortablezone, tríodeimbéciles+1
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoftinessWitch/pseuds/LoftinessWitch
Summary: Los amantes de Fan Wujiu deciden darle los buenos días de un modo bastante peculiar.
Relationships: Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer, Fan Wujiu | Black Guard/Xie Bian | White Guard, Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer/Fan Wujiu | Black Guard/Xie Bian | White Guard
Kudos: 6





	La mejor forma de comenzar el día.

“ _Réveillez-vous, mon cher garde(1)_ ” – La voz de Joseph sonó suave junto a su oído, casi como un ronroneo – “ _Tu ne veux pas jouer? (2)_ ” -

  
Fan Wujiu abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la suave iluminación de la habitación.

  
¿Aroma a velas e incienso, iluminación suave y Joseph ronroneando palabras en su idioma natal en su oído? Acababa de despertar y el panorama ya sonaba prometedor.

  
Lo primero que le alertó que el juego sugerido por Joseph no iba a seguir las reglas que a él se le ocurrieran fue el tintineo metálico proveniente del cabezal de la cama. Intentó ajustar su postura para averiguar de qué se trataba y se encontró con la segunda sorpresa: Sus manos estaban atadas con unas esposas al cabezal. De ahí provenía el tintineo. “ _Tā mā de shénme_ (3)…Joseph!?”.

  
La tercera sorpresa se reveló con unas suaves risitas provenientes del otro lado de la cama. Xie Bi’an y Aesop Carl le observaban con expresión divertida y ansiosa a la vez. “No te enfades, Fan” – Aesop dejó una caja sobre la cama y tamborileó con los dedos sobre ella. “Joseph pensó en darte una sorpresa, y entre todos decidimos que sería lindo darte los buenos días juntos”

  
|| **DARTE. LOS. BUENOS. DÍAS. JUNTOS** || ¿Cómo podía una frase tan inocente resultar tan intimidante?

“Oh Kuro, ¿acaso tienes miedo?” Xie se acercó a su oído para susurrarle “No desconfíes de nosotros, querido. _Wǒ bǎozhèng wǒmen huì ràng nín gǎnjué hěn hǎo"(_ _4)_

“Desconfío de ustedes porque los conozco” Aún si su respuesta sonaba cortante, Fan comenzaba a disfrutar de la incertidumbre que la situación le causaba.

  
Xie tomó la mano de Aesop y tiró de él suavemente, instándole a seguirlo hasta un sofá oportunamente ubicado para tener buena visibilidad desde la cama. “ _J'espère que ce que tu vois est à ton goût, mon amour(5)_ ” Joseph se acercó a él para darle un rápido beso en los labios antes de unirse a los otros dos.

  
Bi’an se sentó en el sofá, y volvió a tirar de Aesop para sentarlo sobre sus piernas. Sin perder un segundo, sus manos se dirigieron a desabotonar su camisa. Joseph se arrodilló frente a ellos, y siguiendo el ejemplo de Xie, desabotonó también el pantalón del embalmer.

  
Fan se sentía cuando menos contrariado. Frente a él se encontraban sus tres amantes, acariciándose y jugueteando entre ellos, algo que él nunca había tenido la fortuna de presenciar, y el poder participar solamente como un espectador le sacaba de quicio.

La imagen de Xie, Aesop y Joseph era extasiante. Podía apreciar la respiración de Aesop acelerarse lentamente ante las atenciones de los otros dos. Bi’an reía de manera traviesa mientras besaba y mordía su cuello, y Joseph arrancaba pequeños y placenteros suspiros de sus labios al atender su erección. Los tres lucían a la vez como ángeles y demonios. Inocentes ángeles explorando y disfrutando de los puntos débiles de los cuerpos ajenos. Crueles demonios al permitirle participar solamente como un espectador.

  
Joseph pausó por un momento las atenciones que le daba a Aesop para acercarse a la cama. Guiñó un ojo al guardián que yacía en esta, tomó la caja que momentos antes Carl había dejado ahí y giró sobre sus talones para volver a unirse a la diversión. “Aesop, mon chéri” Joseph revolvió entre el contenido de la caja hasta encontrar lo que buscaba “Se bueno y deja que Fan vea esto, si?”- El fotógrafo sonrió mientras entregaba el objeto que había sacado de la caja a Bi’an-

  
Desde su lugar en la cama, Fan pudo disfrutar de la sensual imagen que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.  
Aesop se levantó un poco, solo lo suficiente como para permitirles a los dos cazadores deshacerse de su pantalón y ropa interior, que ya estaban resultando un estorbo. Xie tomó una botella de lubricante de la caja y vertió un poco del contenido en sus manos y en el misterioso objeto que Joseph había sacado de la misma. Una vez empapado en el líquido, Bi’an llevó el objeto con forma ovalada hacia el trasero de Aesop y lo introdujo con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

  
Los tres compartieron una mirada traviesa. Xie se inclinó un poco para besar a Joseph, y aprovechó el impulso para también deshacerse de sus propios pantalones y ropa interior. “Xi-e…” La voz suplicante de Aesop sólo logró exitarlo más. Fan movió sus manos con fuerza intentando zafarse. Para su agrado su lucha tuvo frutos relativamente pronto. Las esposas se abrieron con un suave click, imperceptible para los otros tres inmersos en su placentero mundo como estaban.

  
Decidió fingir que seguía atado en cuanto vio a sus amantes disfrutando entre sí. Xie Bi’an sostenía en su mano un pequeño dispositivo que se encontraba unido por un cable al que había introducido en Aesop. Fan recién hacía la conexión cerebral necesaria para recordar que ese pequeño juguete era un vibrador (Un regalo obtenido por cortesía de Demi. Esa chica siempre le daba juguetes interesantes cuando él se los pedía)

El guardián presionó uno de los botones del aparato, haciendo que Aesop se sobresaltara al sentir cómo comenzaba a vibrar en su interior. Xie besó el cuello de Carl antes de penetrarlo suavemente.

  
Fan se quedó embobado viendo como Xie embestía a Aesop de manera errática, como los dedos de Carl se enredaban en el cabello de Joseph, quien de rodillas frente a él se divertía repartiendo besos en la cara interna de los muslos del embalmer y de vez en cuando mordiendo y chupando su pene.

  
Los gemidos, jadeos y murmullos que podía oír eran como música para sus oídos. El ver sus movimientos acompasados, sus interacciones y expresiones faciales era la mejor obra de arte que podría contemplar en su vida.

  
Observó a Joseph alejarse de la entrepierna de Aesop relamiéndose. Un mínimo rastro del semen de Aesop brillaba en la comisura de sus labios. “L-lo siento” Carl a penas podía hablar con claridad luego del orgasmo. Xie apoyaba la frente en el hombro del más bajo.

  
“No te preocupes, mon chér” Joseph besó dulcemente a Aesop antes de levantarse para dirigirse hacia su supuesto rehén. “Creo que lo que viste sí fue de tu agrado, ¿No es así, Fan?” El fotógrafo sonrió traviesamente. Gateó sobre la cama para acercarse a Fan y poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cadera, a penas frotándose con la erección de Wujiu.

  
“ _Gāisǐ de xiǎozi_ (6) !!” Fan pudo someter con facilidad a Desaulnier aprovechándose del factor sorpresa. Lo dejó boca abajo en la cama y se puso sobre él, sosteniéndolo con fuerza por el cabello mientras que con la mano libre arrancaba a tirones su ropa. “¿Así que esto fue tu idea? Pues serás el primero en ser castigado”

  
Fan sostuvo con fuerza la cadera del más bajo y lo penetró con avidez, sin siquiera esperar a que el otro se adaptara a la situación. “ _Merde… N-non!, ne le fais pas si vite!!_ (7)” Joseph se aferró a las sábanas de la cama. Fan ignoró su súplica. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Joseph como para saber que, debajo de esa apariencia seria y compuesta, era una persona que disfrutada ser tratada de ese modo. 

  
“Joseph, esto fue tu idea, ahora debes afrontar las consecuencias” Aesop intercedió con una risita, acurrucándose entre los brazos de Xie Bi’an. Sabía que luego también sería su turno de ser castigado, y estaba ansioso a la espera de ver qué haría Wujiu con él.

“Créeme que esto no es un castigo para él. Lo está disfrutando…El muy tramposo dejó las esposas mal cerradas a propósito” Xie sonrió. Besó la frente de Aesop y se puso cómodo para ahora ser ellos quienes expectaban la diversión ajena.

  
El fotógrafo intentó refutar sus palabras, pero de sus labios sólo escapaban gemidos mezcla del placer y dolor que sentía a la vez.  
Fan gruñó al darse cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado, lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a pasar era un plan cuidadosamente elaborado por Desaulnier. Ese maldito bastardo no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

Lo volteó para poder verlo a la cara mientras recibía su mal llamado castigo “ _Nǐ shìgè hěn cōngmíng de jìnǚ ba?_ (8) ” Sabía que Joseph no podía entender del todo sus palabras, pero aún así el hablarle de ese modo le hacía recuperar la sensación de estar en control de la situación. Llevó una de sus manos al cuello del fotógrafo y comenzó a presionar suavemente. Un poco más fuerte. Un poco más…

Sus uñas se enterraron en la suave piel del fotógrafo, haciendo que sus gemidos aumentaran de intensidad.

*-*-*

  
Desaulnier y Carl dormían pacíficamente, sus respiraciones aún agitadas luego de todo el ejercicio hecho. Xie contempló a Fan con una sonrisa socarrona plasmada en el rostro. “Te lo dije, ¿No?...Te haríamos sentir bien” Wujiu rió y dirigió la mirada a sus amantes,uno por uno. “Sí…No me molestaría recibir los buenos días así siempre”.

**Author's Note:**

> Traducciones medianamente necesarias:  
> (1)Fr: “Despierta, mi querido guardia.”  
> (2) Fr: “¿Acaso no quieres jugar?”  
> (3) Cn: “¿¡Qué carajos!?” o “¿¡Qué mierda!?”  
> (4) Cn: “Prometo que te haremos sentir bien”  
> (5) Fr: “Espero que te guste lo que estás a punto de ver, mi amor.”  
> (6) Cn: “Maldito mocoso” o “Maldito crío”  
> (7) Fr: “¡Mierda, no! no lo hagas tan rápido!”  
> (8) Cn: “¿Eres una puta muy inteligente, no es así?”
> 
> Luego de todo lo que pasó, Mary, Michiko y Ann tuvieron que inventar una excusa para evitar que Robbie fuera a la habitación de los otros cazadores para averiguar la razón de que se hubieran saltado el desayuno y el almuerzo.
> 
> Esto para nada es mi fuerte, pero quería escribir algo ...Así.  
> Gracias a Nachi Astraea, que me soporta cuando le mando mensajes a las 5 de la mañana hablándole de las pelotudeces que se me ocurren, y al Lolo que hace dibujos maravillosos que hacen que quiera escribir esto. (Básicamente estoy diciendo que esto es culpa de ustedes, cabres)


End file.
